Unreached
by Rainy Miki
Summary: Mikuo/Rin/Len  In which Mikuo confesses, Rin contemplates, and Len is left unaware.  "Is this what they call love?"


**Taking a shot at writing another one-shot because well... I ran into a major writer's block with **_**RIS**_**. Ahahah… 8D**

* * *

><p><em>Unreached<em>

* * *

><p>"Go out with me."It wasn't a confession and it certainly wasn't a question either. It was an order.<p>

Before Rin was Mikuo, her best friend. His eyes showed no hesitation and his position stood as still as can be. Mikuo wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Rin made no sound and only stared at her friend. Indeed, she was in quite the shock.

"Go out with me, Rin." Mikuo repeated once again when his friend made no attempt to answer.

Rin only sighed and returned to her gaze out the window. "Why?" She said, recovering from her shock. "I just told you yesterday that I liked someone. Don't you think it's a bit cruel to spring this on me now-?"

"I like you, Rin!" Mikuo took a hold of Rin's wrist in an attempt to seize her attention away from the scenery outside the window. "I always have and I always will! So go out with me!"

"Mikuo," Rin began, as if tired from the conversation, "you can like me all you want, but the feeling will never be mutual. We're just friends and only that." Rin said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"But it's the same with him too, isn't it? Len loves Miku- not you!" Mikuo's expression was grim.

"I _love_ him."Rin smiled sincerely. "It's not fair if I go out with you if I feel this way."

She didn't like him, but she _loved_ him. It was different from his feelings for her. It wasn't fair either way.

"I'll tell him. I'll tell Len what you told me yesterday!" Mikuo screamed, face flushed and tears descending from his eyes.

He became desperate. He became the villain. He became someone he wasn't- all because he loves Rin.

"You'd tell him?" Rin frowned.

She wasn't upset with Mikuo. She was upset that she would be unable to protect Len from the situation if word were to get out.

"Yes, so go out with me." Mikuo said one last time.

Rin's gaze returned to the scene outside. There, was Len, happily scoring points for the soccer team on the field, oblivious to the situation.

"You wouldn't care that I would be in love with someone else?"

"No."

"You wouldn't care that I wouldn't share the same feelings as you?"

"No."

"You wouldn't care that I made you into a villain?" Rin shifted her sight over to her friend, giving him a look of pity.

"No!" Mikuo shouted. "I wouldn't care! I don't care if you're in love with someone else! I'll make you forget about them! I don't care if you won't share the same feelings I have for you! I'll make up for it and love you twice as much! I don't care if I am made into a villain! I'd be with you and that's all that matters!"

Warmth descended upon Mikuo's lips. Rin had placed her lips on top of his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, no. There was no feeling behind it at all. So why did she do it then? Perhaps she did it out of pity?

"Rin?" Mikuo finally managed to mutter out when he felt her move away.

"I won't apologize and I definitely won't say thank you because you already know what you're getting yourself into." Rin smiled once again, as if unfazed by the whole situation. "I'll go out with you, so don't tell Len, alright?"

"Yes."

Few words were spoken after that. The dates they went on, the kisses they shared, the "_I love you"_'s that were exchanged between the two held too large of a gap in meaning. Their feelings failed to reach one another.

"Is this what they call love?" A lock of golden hair fell out of place in the way of its owner's emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes… Love is a bitch. Hahah… JK, JK. ; U;<strong>

**I noticed that most of my stories are geared towards a happy ending, so I tried something different. Anyway, this story was actually written so that it could be interpreted in many ways. So, whether or not Len and Rin were siblings in this and whether or not it was Len or Rin who spoke last was completely up to the reader's imagination. Hope you enjoyed it. C:**


End file.
